Let Me In
by xxNileyStoriesxox
Summary: Miley's whole world has turned upside down after hearing those three words that will change her life forever. But even through the lows, there is hope and she happens to meet Nick Jonas. NileyxStory


My name is Miley Cyrus and this is not a love story. I repeat this is not a love story. What I am about to tell you is a story of how I met this wonderful guy who gave me life and who showed me another light at the end of this dark tunnel. I wouldn't call him Mr. Perfect, but he was pretty close to that. Like I said this is not a love story, but it's a story about my life and whatever comes with it. So let's begin….

2 weeks ago

I never liked being in hospitals. They always gave me that creepy, cold vibe and the smells just made me nausea. The worst part is I hate seeing people in pain. See I don't mind being in pain, but seeing someone else just makes me sad and makes me realize life is way too short. I mean why do people even have to struggle this much and have their life be taken in a blink of an eye. I know life can never give you a happy ending and I was about to learn that the hard way.

Here I am laying this hospital bed that isn't comfy at all. You see I'm sick, but not the kind where you take medicine and you feel better a couple days later. I've had this excoriating pain in my stomach and doctors have assumed it might be allergies or some other GI diseases, but it wasn't like that. They just diagnosed me with stage 1 Adenocarcinoma. Basically I have stomach cancer and though I never assumed it would happen to me, it did. I didn't really cry and when they asked how I was feeling, I said "okay". It's not like I'm not upset, but how am I supposed to feel. No one gives you a manual about how to deal with being diagnosed with cancer and it's not like I would read it. My mom thinks I'm crazy that I'm not freaking out about this, but why should I. My life was going great and as soon as something bad happens, I should act like the world is ending.

"Honey, do you need anything?" Mom asked as I looked around the room just anxious to get out of here. I was still in a daze after hearing those three words. You have cancer. I don't feel any emotions, yet everything around me just feels sad. My mom was crying so hard that you would have thought she had cancer and not me.

I looked at my mom and softly smiled. "I just want to get out of here. You know I hate hospitals," I said as the doctor walked in.

"Here is some more information about the stomach cancer and I have sent a referral to the oncologist who will be assisting you with the process and treatment options," He said as mom took the papers and tried not to cry.

"Am I able to go now?" I asked, sitting up on the bed.

"Well normally we keep you here until you are stable enough to go home and since we've done all the test and you seem to be back to normal, I wouldn't see why not". He smiled before exiting the room.

"Thank god! This hospital gown is not comfortable at all". I slightly laughed as my mom looked at me seriously. "What?"

She took a deep breath before speaking. "If you need some days off from school, you can do that," she said.

Though that sounds really enticing, I need to be surrounded by people to distract me from this unexpected news. "Mom, I'll be fine and I just want to be treated normal even before knowing that I have cancer now," I replied as I got up from the bed and grabbed my clothes to change.

Present time

"You seem different these past few weeks," Selena said as she raised her eyebrow at me. This is Selena and she is my best friend. She is pretty much perfect in every way from her beauty to her personality, but she is sick too. She was diagnosed with leukemia at the age of 13 and since then has taken many different drugs and recently started receiving radiation therapy. You're probably wondering why I haven't told her yet since we both have cancer now. But for as long as Selena has had cancer, I would always have to worry for when that day would come that she dies. Not that it will happen anytime soon since she is a fighter, but I don't want to put her in that situation to be constantly worrying about me when she has it worse than me.

I shrugged as I tried to change the subject. "So you going to the homecoming dance this year?" I asked. Selena had never gone to a school dance and now we were both in our senior year of high school. She is just scared that something bad will happen and she doesn't want other people to see her suffering.

Selena twirls her spaghetti with her fork and continues to stare at the lunch tray. "You know the answer is always no". She looks up with a hint of sadness in her eyes. Deep down she does want to go even though she doesn't want to admit it.

"We need to find you a guy to get out of these _I have cancer and I don't deserve to be happy thing_, like for real!" I smiled as that advice was going to apply to me soon too.

Selena slightly laughs as I see her cover her nose and blood starts dripping. "Oh my god Selena!" I exclaimed as I took a tissue out and handed it to her. The side effects of having cancer sucks.

Selena wipes her nose as she looks at me with disbelief. "You're acting like you've never seen me bleed before".

I slightly laughed as I saw how Selena had changed so much from the girl she used to be before cancer entered her life. She was such a bubbly person and her laugh was infectious. "You know I get nausea at the sight of blood," I replied. As soon as this cancer kicks in I will be feeling the nausea all the time.

Selena playfully rolled her eyes and looked at me seriously. "I can tell you're hiding something".

I put my water down as I took paper out of my backpack and scribbled something down, handing it to her. She looked at me confused before reading the three words on the paper. I saw her eyes widen as she looked up at me. "This is a joke. You're joking right?" She asked frantically.

I shook my hand no as she looked at me sympathetically. "How bad is it?"

"It's only stage 1 stomach cancer and it has gotten too serious except for the night that I went into the hospital after having stomach pain and I was vomiting and then I was diagnosed," I quietly said since I didn't need the whole school knowing.

Selena reached over and grabbed my hand. "We're going to get through this…together". She softly smiled.

Later

"I'll call you later," Selena said as I waved goodbye to her. I started heading to my car as I collided against a body. "I'm sorry," I said, not looking up and quickly picking my books up.

The person picked up the last book before looking up and handing it to me. "Here you go," he said. I didn't say anything, but just stared at his hypnotizing chocolate brown eyes. I heard him chuckle as I shook myself out my daze and grab the book. "Okay, so this is really embarrassing," I said and awkwardly looked around the parking lot. I can't look at him or else I wouldn't be able to stop.

"Do you always stare at me people you don't know?" He asked.

I looked at him and blushed. "Only if I find them attractive," I replied.

The brown haired guy laughed. "So I'm not attractive to you?" He smirked.

I softly laughed and bit my bottom lip nervously. "Not at all". I smirked back.

I could tell he was intrigued by me as his eyes widened in my response. "Well I'm Nick Jonas, the guy you think isn't attractive," he said as he pulled out his hand.

I hesitated before shaking his hand. "Miley Cyrus," I said as I felt the warmth of his hand against mine. I wasn't really sure what I was feeling, but I liked it. Although I have never met him before, but for some reason it feels like we've known each other before. How is it that two weeks ago I get diagnosed with cancer and now I meet this really cute guy? I guess even through the lows, there is always a chance for hope and Nick Jonas just happened to be mine.


End file.
